


Overtime And Playtime

by TheMadSlasher



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gift Fic, Jockstrap Fetish, Light Bondage, Logan's A Kinky Bastard, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, References To Crossover, Set in Headcanon-Roleplay-verse, Stress Relief, Versatile!Logan, Versatile!Scott, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for my RP buddy and beta Ingonyama. Scott works too hard - Logan makes sure Scott gets some playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime And Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Scott is Ingonyama's headcanon Scott.
> 
> This fic takes place essentially in our shared RP-verse and refers to two non-X-Men characters: Steve (Steve Rogers aka Captain America) and Damon (Damon Baird from Gears Of War). They're only mentioned in passing.

**Overtime and Playtime**  
Ya know what, Scotty? Ya need ta relax. A lot.

Even around Christmas time yer breakin' yer back with work. And when ya get everythin' done, ya walk around tryin' ta find more work ta do. 

Ya feel guilty when ya ain't workin', don'tcha? Never lettin' yerself rest until every single mutant is safe and every bigot is behind bars. Every moment ya spend at rest makes ya think there's another Scott Summers turnin' tricks on tha street and ya gotta save him right now. 

There's a good heart in there, Slim. A real good one. But yer heart's gotta realize what yer head should be tellin' ya: ya got limits and ya can't fix everythin' overnight. Ya only got so much energy and sometimes its like yer tryin' ta burn yerself out. 

So I'm gonna help ya relax. Give ya some stress relief... playtime... fun. 

And I know ya want it too. Ya know there's no way in hell ya can keep workin' yerself ta death like this. 

It ain't just yer head tellin' ya this. Yer cock is, too.

Yeah Summers, yer cock. Yer very nicely sized cock. That cock ya don't let outta yer pants enough. It wants some attention and ya know it. 

This is tha part where Damon's groanin' that I'm predictable. Yeah, yer gonna get some playtime and its gonna be sex. Sounds ta me like stickin' with somethin' that has a great track record. 

Wanna hear about that track record? Yeah, I already know tha answer, but I wanna hear ya say it. Hear about all those times we've fucked... it's a real long list, Scotty. 

Here's one... and I know it's one that Steve'll be jerkin' himself off ta. A while ago we were showerin' after we just got back from a mission. Ya were already in tha shower when I walked inta tha locker room, and layin' on tha bench in tha pile o'laundry was a jockstrap.

So that's why yer ass looks so fuckin' hot when yer in costume... ya already got a good ass, but yer not wearin' much at all ta hide it. Not even armor platin'. 

So I throw yer laundry in tha basket and get a clean jock from tha shelf and place it on tha bench. Then I hop inta tha shower beside ya. Ya ain't tha only one that can make a plan, Scotty... and I get myself all lathered up and keep talkin' ta ya. Small talk about tha usual crap. So when we get outta tha shower at tha same time, ya see tha clean jockstrap.

"Alright Cyke," I say with a smirk, "ya want some stress relief? Put that on."

Before ya know it, yer lyin' face down on a locker room bench with yer muscular thighs astride it. I'd rather fuck ya face up, but sometimes ya gotta improvise. Then I'm slidin' my cock between yer rock hard butt-cheeks an' coatin' my fingers in lube.

Yer cock is rigid an' poppin' out tha side o' yer jock. Ya want it Scotty? Want me ta fuck ya here? Fuck ya long and deep? Plow all that tension outta yer hot body? Like usual, I know tha answer, but I wanna hear ya say it.

Two fingers go in first. Yer experienced enough so it don't hurt ya one bit. I work yer hole, fuck yer always nice and tight but ya loosen up real good as I spread my fingers wider. Third finger slips in without any resistance at all and I know it ain't much longer until yer ready. Yer already writhin' around on tha bench and yer breathin' is gettin' heavier. Yer almost pleadin' fer my cock now Summers... don't worry, yer gonna get it.

I press tha drippin' head o'my dick against yer hole and it takes it with only tha smallest amount o'pressure... yer groan echoes off tha tiles as I push in deeper, takin' my time, makin' that sweet first thrust last. Feelin' my shaft bury itself deeper an' deeper in that tight, hot, willin' hole o'yers feels fuckin' amazin', Scotty. 

How is it? How does my cock make ya feel, Fearless Leader? Full an' warm inside? Feel my hands movin' over yer broad back an' moving lower? Yeah... ya can't even see straight anymore. It's real nice knowin' I can get through tha self-control o' Scotty Summers. It's also real nice ya know what this means ta both you an' me. I don't fuck tha unworthy. Ya deserve ta feel this good. And yer only gonna feel better.

My hands grab onta tha straps of yer jock and then I start movin' out. Yer gettin' the idea, huh Cyke? Somethin' ta grab onta as I ride ya. I move in and outta yer body with smooth, swift, deep strokes and my balls crash inta yers every time I bury myself ta tha hilt back inside ya. We're both moanin', groanin' an' growlin' and most people woulda thought it sounded angry... but my hearin' told me everythin'... was tha sound of catharsis as I kept slammin' inta ya. 

Wasn't long before tha pressure in my groin reached the limits. My cock hammered at yer sweet spot as I unloaded inside yer body and roared until my lungs hurt. Yer own cock began shootin' and it wasn't long before we both lay on that bench, gaspin' fer breath with our arms wrapped around each other.

Ya still keep that jockstrap, Scotty? Ya think of me when ya wear it, don'tcha?

That was only one o'tha fucks we had. 

Here's another... one good thing about m' senses is I can work out how ta press yer buttons. And I know one button that always gets a rise (of both kinds) outta ya is when I stand up ta ya. When I fight back. When I don't take any goddamn orders from ya. Ya hate it and ya love it all at once. 

So I decided ta push that button one night. It was one of our usual fuck-times, toldja I had a surprise in tha Danger Room. After I promised ya it wasn't a trick I made sure ta get down there early and set things up.

When ya walked in I smelled ya get horny immediately. Can't blame ya; I was lyin' back on a bed and my arms were tied ta tha headboard with some rope. Totally naked, my thick rod standin' vertical and my gaze fixed on yers like a laser beam.

"Right over here Scotty. Fuck me," I say in a smoldering rasp with a smug grin on my face.

So ya rip off yer clothes and dash right over and I don't think I've ever seen ya run that fast before. 

Ya were desperate ta slam it inta me, but ya took yer time... there's one good thing about yer levelheadedness. Ya started with yer fingers movin' slowly in an' outta me as ya watched me writhe and struggle against tha ropes. That's what really made ya horny, wasn't it? Seein' me fight tha bonds with every fuckin' move, knowin' I ain't gonna be subdued even when I want yer cock inside me.

"Alright Cyke," I growled almost angrily, "don't make me wait; get that cock in my ass right now."

And _fuck_ it was worth the wait. 

You got just the right size and shape... a nice an' satisfyin' stretch as ya make yer way inside and grind against every sweet spot as ya slide in. I kept fightin' against tha bonds with my arms, showin' ya how my pecs and biceps look when I'm resistin', and at tha same time I'm pressin' my ass against yer cock and takin' every inch I want. Tha heat and hardness fillin' me up as my eyes rolled back and my teeth grindin' against each other. Yeah Scotty, fuck me, plow tha Canucklehead inta tha bed, I'm yer headache and yer hardon and ya couldn't stand it any other way.

Yer hands roam over my body, sift through my chest hair, stroke at my cock as ya begin a withdraw, only ta push back in. Each time ya draw out more before pushing it back in harder. I'm thrashin' around against tha ropes and droplets of sweat are fallin' down my face as I demand more. My eyes lock on yer gaze with every thrust.  
"More! Harder! Faster! C'mon Slim, stop holdin' back... fuck me, ya know yer worthy and ya know ya wanna..."

Ya keep gettin' faster and faster until I lose track of everythin'... there's just growlin' and pleasure and heat and strugglin' against tha ropes and whatever tha fuck came outta my mouth when ya were batterin' my prostate with yer shaft. It drowns out everythin', even tha animal's silent. It ain't long before my entire body convulses, my eyes clamp shut and I shoot my load all over my chest.

The afterglow after that fuck... felt somewhere in between bein' underwater and dreamin'... good dreams. Yeah, I get those sometimes. As that afterglow receeded I noticed ya were straddlin' my body an' lickin' my seed off it; yer hot tongue lapped at my skin.

I quickly popped tha claws and severed my bonds before immediately retractin' tha blades.   
"Shit, Scotty... amazin' fuck... yer gettin' a hug."

I didn't wait fer ya ta say yes ta that. I had my arms around ya immediately. Post-fuck hugs ain't optional. 

But there's another fuck I wanna tell ya about. And yeah, was when ya were bein' a total fuckin' workaholic again.

So I stomped inta yer office, slammed tha door behind me, walked up ta yer desk and said it blunt;  
"Ya got tha paperwork done fer three years in advance and ya only slept three hours last night. And it's makin' ya double tha douchebag durin' trainin'. Why tha fuck can't ya take a break?"

Before ya even respond I see tha paperwork yer doin'. It's fer orphanages and foster care in New York. Yer doin' volunteer clerical work fer em.

I look at tha paper. Fuck, Slim... yer tryin' ta help out all tha kids that were like ya... an' tryin' ta get all that red tape shit ta go quicker and get tha kids inta homes that won't abuse 'em, won't abandon 'em, won't treat 'em like accidents, or mistakes o'nature if they're mutants.

I meant what I said before, Scotty. Ya really do have a heart o'gold. Tryin' ta save kids from goin' through what you did.

I look inta yer face without any anger.. shit, One-Eye, ya work yerself ta death tryin' ta save everyone.   
"Put tha paperwork aside. We'll need tha desk."

Ya put it aside. Ya know ya need a break... and ya deserve more than that.

There I am with my arms around ya now, kissin' every part o yer face and neck, pullin' yer shirt off with my teeth and movin' towards yer nipples. I kiss down yer pecs and my teeth start nibblin' on tha hard skin... I hear ya moan already.

Yer fingers already have my belt and pants undone. We keep makin' out until we're both naked. I push ya down on tha desk, facin' up, then straddle yer body.  
"Ya know what, Scotty? I'm hungry. So I'm gonna suck ya off."

"Me too," ya reply. What a good idea.

So I turn around and instantly take yer throbbin', long, delicious cock inta my mouth and work tha tongue over tha head. Fuck yer tasty, just tha right amount of sweet an' salt ta get me moanin'. Then I feel ya do tha same, yer tongue lickin' trails over my shaft and yer lips surroundin' tha head o'my cock. 

Fuck yer good at givin' head, Scotty, and I'm returnin' tha favor... scales gotta be balanced. I can feel yer dick throb as it glides smoothly down my throat and it ain't long until I'm tastin' yer preseed. Both of us suckin' each other off atop yer desk... better than paperwork, huh?

It ain't long before my knuckles are white as I grip at tha desk... tryin' ta stop m'self from cummin' too soon. But shit, yer damn good with yer tongue and before ya know it I'm growlin' like a beast and pumpin' my seed down yer throat. The vibrations from my growls are sent through yer cock and that pushes ya over the edge; I instantly swallow yer whole shaft and make sure I get every single drop o'yer cum. I suck harder just ta make sure I drain ya.

We get off each other's dicks and I flip my body around so I'm lookin' inta yer face now.   
"Ya don't wanna stop there, do ya Slim?"

You shake your head. You're almost smilin'. I'm already hard again but yer still workin' on it.   
"Fuck me Logan. I can take it."

Ya know Summers, sometimes ya really do have a good plan. I fuck ya now, by tha time I'm finished, yer cock'll be ready ta plow me.  
"I'll be careful," ya hear from me as I grab tha lube outta yer top left drawer. I get off tha desk and pull yer body ta tha edge before liftin' one o' yer legs over my shoulder.

One lubed up finger slides inta ya, real slow and careful. My voice stays a low, rumblin' purr as I move that finger in and outta ya. Ya feel that, Scotty? Feel me gettin' ya ready fer my cock? Ya crave it don't ya? Crave my dick slidin' deep inside ya... I watch yer athletic, muscular body shiver as that single finger moves around. Soon another finger slides in. Yer breathin' steadies as I move tha two fingers, spreadin' em slightly, just enough ta help get ya ready. 

Doin' this so quick after ya cum must make even those two fingers really intense. Yer feelin' every knuckle ain't ya? Don't worry, I'll take things slow.. and soon enough yer askin' fer more.  
"More, Logan... please.."

The third finger makes its way in. My own cock is leakin' already and fuck I can't wait ta fuck ya, but I'm gonna make sure it don't hurt one bit. Those three fingers o'mine have nearly done their job, yer hole ain't resistin' any more and yer cock's stirrin' ta life. 

I remove tha fingers and place tha head of my cock just between yer cheeks. I fuckin' love this position... one leg over m'shoulder and you lyin' on yer side. Great fer makin' home movies too, but also good ta look inta yer face and watch yer body react. There we go, my dick's slidin' slowly inta ya one more time. Sweat's drippin' from yer brow and yer chest is heavin' up and down as I move inside ya. Best thing about fuckin' ya slow is bein' able ta make every second count, ta watch yer face slowly change, and ta make sure I fuck ya without hurtin' ya. Fuck ya take cock well, Scotty. Without any shame and without any sufferrin'... if I wanted ta make ya feel shame and sufferin' tha last thing I'd wanna do is fuck ya.

There we are, buried ta tha base. Feel that? Feel spread out wide and taken deep? Yer ass is still tight as fuck and yer body is just unbelieveably sexy as I watch all those muscles and tendons flex and tense. Fuck, I ain't gonna last much longer Scotty... so I start movin' in and outta ya, smoothly and slowly, lettin' ya feel every inch o'me as I keep buryin' myself in yer ass over and over again. Tha motion's almost hypnotic and it feels like tha knot in my gut is gonna snap any second. My fingers dig inta yer thigh as I keep movin'. 

Yer breathin's heavy an' harsh, sweat is drippin' down yer torso and my own heart is thunderin' along. Nearly there, Scotty. It ain't gonna be much longer... my jaw clenches then as I finally get ta that apex of pleasure. I let out a roar and start shootin' my load again. Ya like that, boy scout? Yer cock certainly does.. yer back ta rock hard now and I know exactly how yer gonna get tha next load outta me.

I move outta yer body and see tha disappointment on yer face; ya pull me towards ya and kiss me then. Yer tongue moves against mine, my teeth nibble on yer lips, yer stubbled face grinds against my own... yer a real good kisser Scotty. 

While we kiss, we switch up tha positions. Now I'm lyin' back on tha desk and yer standin' on tha floor. I can hear yer heartbeat, yer breathin', that low groan of desire as I spread my legs and toss ya tha lube. 

"Get to it, Slim. Ya spend all yer energy tryin' ta make this shitty world a better place and ya never get yer reward. Well here it is, handsome," I point ta my ass, "take what you've earned."

My own cock recovers as I feel two o'yer fingers move inta me. My hands grip tha desk tightly and I growl with each knuckle ya slide in.   
"Mmmm, yeahhhh..." I groan, lettin' tha sounds drip from my lips as I feel ya get me stretched out. Yer fingertips twist and writhe within my body and I feel my resistance droppin' fast. I can take it Scotty, don't keep me waitin', fuck me and fuck me now.

So ya take yer fingers out and place yer dick between my buttcheeks. Ya look at me; finally I see a real smile there. Not a smirk. Not a leer. Then ya push inta me.

Yer thrust is measured and careful and smooth. My jaw clenches, my brow furrows, tha heat and pressure moves deeper and deeper inta my body and I let out a long, satisfied rumble. _Oh yeaaaaaaahhhh_ , Scotty that's amazin'. Now I feel tha hilt o'yer cock against my ass, I feel so fuckin' full and warm, yer dick feels like its rubbin' against every single nerve I got. 

Ya start movin', again with smooth and regular motions, back and forth, makin' each thrust deeper each time. Yer manhood is grindin' against my swellin' prostate and my cock is drippin' again. I start jerkin' off as I watch droplets of sweat snake down yer rock-hard torso while ya keep movin' back an' forth. Each time ya move back in, I let out a growl-purr that just wants more and more. I can feel yer dick throbbin' inside me, I can smell how close ya are. 

Cum fer me Summers. Ya don't need ta fix tha whole world before ya can fix yerself. Don't feel guilt. Fuck duty. Yer right on tha edge now, I can see yer facial twitches, feel yer thrusts get messier, hear yer breathin' get more desperate. I am too, purrin' like a sated lion in between runnin' my mouth off at ya, lovin' every single inch o'yer shaft every time ya bury it back in there. C'mon Scotty, let go.

Right at that moment we both cum. Yer gaspin' and thrustin' as ya shoot inside o'me; my load is shot all over my chest as I keep jerkin' with a white-knuckle grip. Our ragged breaths are like a call-and-response as we recover from that... least we can wash all tha mess off in tha shower.

After tha shower, we ended up crawlin' inta my bed. Ya told me you'd been awake fer nearly twenty hours.. I said it before, ya work too fuckin' hard and need a break.

So I made sure ya got some good sleep. You an' me, snugglin' each other, sharin' body heat as we drifted off...

 

I said it before Scotty; ya work too hard, but I'm happy ta help ya unwind. 

With fucks like that, ya might even think tha overwork is worth it.

**The End**


End file.
